Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais vue
by Plumette06
Summary: C'est ceux que l'on remarque le moins qui sont importants. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour DustyReader


_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Oui, je sais j'ai un retard phénoménal dans mes autres fics, mais aujourd'hui, je poste cette OS Sirius/OC pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur DustyReader. Joyeux anniversaire sœurette!_

_Bon, je le trouve peu travaillé (et le titre nul), mais je l'ai commencé hier et devais absolument le terminer aujourd'hui ^^_

_Disclaimer : Monde à JKR, sauf le perso principal qui est à moi._

* * *

J'ai toujours adoré Sirius Black.

Oui, là vous vous dites : alors soit c'est une amoureuse transie qui ne voit que le beau-gosse, soit c'est une Serpentard que Sirius déteste et donc c'est une maso, soit c'est une fille qui lui est proche. Je ne suis rien de tout ça, un peu de sérieux. Moi, amoureuse ? Moi, une Serpentard ? Moi, une proche de lui ?

Bon, normalement, à ce stade, vous vous demandez un truc du genre « Bon, bah c'est qui alors ? ». Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, du moins pas pour cette histoire (et je ne pense pas pour une autre non plus, je ne suis pas intéressante). Après tout, les gens qui ne sont pas connus n'ont aucune importance pour vous, non ?

Eh bien je ne crois pas que beaucoup de monde connait mon nom. Je suis en quelque sorte le fantôme de Poudlard, je sais tout-sur-tout sur ce qui se passe dans ce château, j'en connais toutes les cachettes et les passages secrets, en bref, je n'ai rien à envier aux Maraudeurs. Je crois même connaître plus de cachettes qu'eux (attention, j'ai dit cachettes, pas passages secrets). Mais personne ne connaît mon nom. Ni mon prénom.

J'ai toujours aimé tout savoir (attention, pas comme cette peste de Skeeter, je ne divulgue jamais ce que je sais). Un stupide trait de caractère de Serdaigle, mais pour dire vrai, je suis à Gryffondor. En fait, au début, il voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais j'ai insisté pour aller là-bas, ce critère étant très important pour mes parents.

Bref, revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt dans notre cas à nos Maraudeurs, d'un an mes aînés. Je sais beaucoup de choses, sur eux, mais ironie du sort, ils ne me connaissent pas. Aucun. Même si on me présentait à Remus Lupin en disant « Qui c'est ? », tout ce qu'il trouverait à dire, c'est « Oh, c'est une nouvelle ? ». Non, je n'exagère pas, un jour, je l'ai entendu moi-même faire une liste des filles du dortoir des sixième année, et il m'a oubliée. A noter qu'aucun des autres n'a tiqué. Mais je ne leur en veux pas, c'est normal après tout, je suis discrète. Bon, d'accord, contrairement à James Potter, je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour me rendre invisible.

Mon avis sur eux ?

Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, ce qui a attiré mon attention sur eux, ce sont les disputes de James Potter avec une certaine demoiselle rousse… oui, j'ai nommé Lily Evans, dans leur année. Elle non plus ne me connait pas (elle qui pourrait se vanter de parler et d'aider tout le monde, ou presque). Oui, je vous parle bien de ces altercations bruyantes qui ont commencé lors de leur troisième année (et donc de ma deuxième). A vrai dire, les premières ont eu lieu en deuxième année, mais n'ont pris de l'ampleur que lors de la troisième.

J'aime bien le voir se métamorphoser en crétin arrogant alors qu'il est très sympathique en cercle fermé avec ses amis. J'aime bien la voir s'énerver au moindre détail. James est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, loyal envers ses amis, courageux… Evidemment il est injuste avec les Serpentards, mais bon. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve en compagnie d'autre gens, il devient arrogant et prétentieux, vraiment insupportable. A vrai dire, sans vouloir me vanter, c'est un peu moi qui ai réussis à les mettre ensemble, il y a tout juste un mois.

Ensuite, il y a Peter Pettigrow. Il est beaucoup moins apprécié que ses camarades, mais il est gentil, au fond. Bien sûr, je le soupçonne de rester avec les trois autres surtout pour la protection qu'ils lui offrent, mais il a de bonnes idées et participe activement à leurs petits méfaits. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne le déteste pas. Il est là et je suis accoutumée à sa présence près des trois autres, je le respecte.

Puis vient Remus Lupin. Comment le décrire ? Mystérieux, gentil, prévenant, il est tout simplement adorable. Oui, je sais absolument que c'est un loup-garou. Au début, ça m'a franchement fait froid dans le dos, mais les autres en parlaient avec une telle désinvolture que mon sentiment de malaise est vite parti. Je pense que c'est le plus sympathique des trois Maraudeurs. J'aimerais bien être amie avec lui, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Et enfin, celui qui m'intéresse : Sirius Black. Evidemment, il est débile sur les bords, mais super sympa. J'aimerais être son amie. C'est quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il a vécu pas mal de choses horribles avec sa famille, et j'ai été à nombreuses reprises témoin de disputes agitées avec son frère. Son propre frère ! Je n'aimerais franchement pas être à sa place. Je l'admire pour sa rébellion, il faut vraiment être très courageux pour faire ça. Bon, évidemment il est aussi injuste que son frère de cœur, il se comporte horriblement mal avec les filles avec qui il sort, et il est buté, mais au fond, il vraiment sympathique.

Ce que j'admire énormément, chez eux, c'est leur amitié. James, Sirius et Peter sont tout de même devenus Animagi pour Remus, ce qui n'est pas rien. C'est même beaucoup. Ils ne l'ont pas dénoncé, lui ont offert leur amitié, et à chaque fois que l'un d'eux est ridiculisé, ils se vengent ensemble. C'est vraiment de la loyauté, de l'amitié.

Voilà, vous connaissez mon avis.

Mais ce que j'ai remarqué il peine quelques jours, c'est franchement déstabilisant. Flippant, même.

Y'a une fille, à Serpentard. Violet Koch. Sirius et elle n'ont jamais pu se voir en peinture. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt irascible et insupportable. Leurs échanges ont souvent été… houleux, bruyants. Encore plus que ceux de Lily et James, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Mais tout de même, pour lui, parler d'elle pendant toute la journée, ce n'est pas normal. Et elle penser à lui toute la journée, c'est carrément douteux.

Eh oui, ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, je suis la seule à le savoir, même Remus trouve Sirius trop méchant avec elle pour se douter de quelque chose. Mais peut-être qu'il a tout de même trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose. James et Peter, eux, sont trop occupés à tenter de fermer le clapet de Sirius pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Je suis donc la seule à pouvoir agir pour qu'ils finissent ensemble, heureux et entourés de gosses, quoique la dernière option est facultative (hey, imaginez le mélange, quand même !). Et j'ai un plan.

Et d'ailleurs, je suis justement en chemin pour le mettre en application. Bon, d'accord, c'est un plan avec plusieurs étapes, un plan où ils devront beaucoup se débrouiller tout seuls, et je prie pour que tout se passe comme je le souhaite.

Les étapes ?

1. Adoucir Sirius.

2. Adoucir Violet.

3. Faire l'ultime truc pour qu'ils ne se parlent plus.

4. M'arranger pour les faire se croiser et se recroiser tous seuls souvent (ça doit se terminer par la prise de conscience de leurs sentiments).

5. Les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre (j'ai une petite idée là-dessus).

Tout d'abord : Adoucir Sirius !

OoOoOoOoO

J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. A vrai dire, il me manque Sirius, mais ça, je sais où le trouver. J'ai entendu Remus Lupin dire qu'il était à la bibliothèque. De là-bas, je sais par où il va passer exactement (il passe toujours par là en sortant de la bibliothèque), tout comme ses amis. Pour prendre un passage secret, il doit passer par le couloir du quatrième étage. Donc, que faire ? Mettre une photo de Violet au milieu du couloir, pardi ! C'est moi-même qui l'ai prise, il y a peine quelques jours. Elle rit, fait rare, et qui ne peut donc qu'amadouer notre cher Maraudeur.

Au bout du couloir, je vois Sirius sortir de la bibliothèque et bifurquer dans ma direction. Très bien, il va effectivement prendre ce passage secret. Je commence à courir vers le couloir (de toute façon, il ne m'a même pas vue ! Quand je vous dis que je suis un fantôme…), et attend deux minutes avant de poser la photo au milieu, mais bien évidemment retournée face au sol de façon à piquer sa curiosité.

Je me glisse dans une des cachettes de Poudlard dont je vous ai parlé : derrière un tableau, mais je peux heureusement voir par un mince interstice. J'entends des pas rapides, il était temps. Il entre enfin dans mon champ de vision, puis je le vois s'immobiliser quelques instants à une demi-douzaine de mètres du papier, l'ayant vu. Après un temps de surprise, il s'approche et le ramasse et le regarde, cherchant sans doute un nom ou quelque chose. Je le vois reculer légèrement la tête à la vue de la photo. Violet rit, d'un rire non pas forcé, mais naturel. C'est sa meilleure et unique amie qui la fait rire. Je connais par cœur Sirius Black, je sais qu'il se sent attendri par cette photo, mais qu'il ne veut surtout pas se l'avouer. Finalement, il sourit et après avoir regardé autour de lui, il la met dans sa poche. Je sais qu'il n'ira pas la lui rendre. Il va la garder.

Très bien, première étape réussie !

Passons à l'étape deux : Adoucir Violet.

OoOoOoOoO

Tandis que Sirius se glisse vers la salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres, je sors de ma cachette et me dirige vers les sous-sols. J'ai toujours détesté cet endroit. Cet espace lugubre qui rappelle que les temps ne sont pas toujours joyeux. Des cachots, quoi ! Bon, j'espère que Violet est dans sa salle commune, si mes calculs sont bons, elle doit être en train de faire ses devoirs. Pour elle, j'ai mis au point autre chose. Et tandis que je la vois dire à son amie qu'elle va chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, je me précipite vers celle-ci. J'entre et repère la table préférée de Sirius, au fond. Par chance, c'est la seule à être libre. N'étant pas très appréciée à cause de son mauvais caractère, elle va donc se mettre là. Je pose un pull volé à Sirius sur une des chaises et vais me cacher parmi les rayonnages non loin de là.

Je l'entends entrer, saluer Mme Pince et se diriger vers le fond. J'enlève un livre d'une étaère me séparant de la table et regarde par le trou pour la voir s'asseoir. Elle fronce les sourcils à la vue du pull de l'uniforme, et finalement l'attrape. Soudain, elle parait carrément en colère. Elle le hume et cela semble confirmer ce que son nez avait commencé à sentir.

-Black… murmure-t-elle d'un air furieux.

J'esquisse un sourire. Elle sait reconnaître Sirius rien qu'à l'odeur. Ses pensées paraissent suivre les miennes, puisqu'elle semble se rendre compte qu'elle vient de dire le nom de Black rien qu'avec l'odeur. Parfait. Elle sort de la bibliothèque en se retenant de claquer la porte. Je suis vraiment un génie, puisque maintenant, elle va chercher Sirius.

La phase trois est donc entamée.

OoOoOoOoO

Je la vois sortir dans le parc, ce qui me donne un peu de temps, étant donné la taille de celui-ci. Je remonte précipitamment à la Tour de Gryffondor en cherchant un stratagème pour faire sortir Sirius sans me faire remarquer. Voyons… ça y est, je sais !

Arrivée devant la salle commune, je donne le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et me précipite vers mon dortoir, tout en ayant remarqué que Sirius est à l'écart, avec ses amis à consulter la Carte du Maraudeur. Cool, ça m'arrange. Autant vous dire que je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on puisse savoir où je suis, et que ça ne m'arrangeais pas lorsque je les suivais la nuit. Donc j'ai réussis à m'effacer de celle-ci. Avouez, j'aurais vraiment du aller à Serdaigle. Donc pas de soucis qu'ils se doutent que ce soit moi. Le dortoir est désert, heureusement. Je me jette un sortilège de désillusion amélioré par ma merveilleuse personne (j'ai toujours trouvé ça excellent de pouvoir se rendre invisible, pour de vrai je veux dire, pas simplement parce que personne ne fait attention à moi... j'envie vraiment la cape de James).

Je redescends, et m'approche des Maraudeurs sans qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit, aussi bien sur la Carte qu'en vrai. Je me place derrière Sirius qui joue avec son crayon et examine la Carte. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, voilà enfin que l'événement que je cherchais arrive, il était temps puisque je vois que le petit point de Violet commence à se diriger vers nous. J'arrache le crayon des mains de Sirius sans toucher celui-ci et commence à l'agiter devant son nez.

Il commence à lâcher des bruits tels que « Hé ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? » et je recule vers la sortie, lui me suivant sous les rires des autres. Je vois que les autres Maraudeurs sont éclatés de rire, même Remus. Bon, il faudrait qu'on ouvre la porte, que fait Mary McDonalds que j'ai vu se diriger vers là? Elle semble m'avoir entendue penser puisque alors qu'on est juste devant le portrait, celui-ci s'ouvre sur la jeune fille ahurie devant le spectacle que Sirius et son crayon forment. Je me glisse dans l'ouverture et l'entends éclater de rire. Sirius me court toujours après, ce qui est bon signe. Il doit vraiment y tenir, à son crayon, ou alors il veut résoudre le mystère des objets qui volent touts seuls.

Je me mets à le guider dans les couloirs vers l'endroit où j'ai aperçu Violet. Bon sang, où est-elle ? Enfin, alors que je commençais à désespérer, je la vois surgir au bout d'un couloir, le pull de Sirius à la main et l'air franchement énervée. Elle se met vite en colère, dis donc ! Enfin, c'est comme Lily Evans, le moindre truc en rapport avec Sirius ou James les rendent folles de rage.

Le garçon se désintéresse complètement de son crayon que je tiens et lui aussi commence à s'énerver.

-Mais c'est MON pull ! hurle-t-il.

-Que TU avais oublié à la bibliothèque ! Riposte-t-elle sur le même ton.

Heureusement, nous sommes dans un couloir peu fréquenté et ils ne risquent pas d'attirer l'attention sur eux.

-N'importe quoi, je ne l'avais pas emmené ! Rétorque Sirius

-Pourtant, je l'ai trouvé là-bas, et à peine l'avais-je que j'ai reconnu ton parfum !

-Ah bon, parce que tu me reconnais à mon parfum, maintenant ?

-Oui, il est si détestable que je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

-T'es vraiment une sale Serpentard ! Tu n'as pas du toujours être comme ça, si ? C'est de naissance, peut-être ?

-Je suis la méchante, dans notre histoire, tu as oublié ?

-Parce que maintenant, il y a un « notre histoire » ?

-Tais-toi, Black ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Pour toi, je suis la méchante cynique qui ne souris jamais n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourtant, là, tu ris.

Il sort la photo de sa poche. Elle la contemple quelques secondes et soudain, explose.

-TU TE PERMETS DE M'ESPIONNER, MAINTENANT ? D'OÙ TU SORS ÇA, QUAND L'AS-TU PRISE ?

-JE L'AI TROUVEE PAR TERRE !

-MENTEUR !

-TAIS-TOI, T'ES MOCHE QUAND TU T'ENERVES, SOURIS, TU SERAS PLUS JOLIE, COMME SUR CETTE PHOTO !

Il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire car il plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Non, j'ai rien dit.

Mal à l'aise, mes deux tourtereaux se détournent. Sirius semble avoir complètement oublié son crayon, et je le comprends. Évidemment, maintenant, ils s'aiment encore plus, mais ne s'en rendent toujours pas compte. Bon, eh bien je crois que ça suffit pour cette phase. Dommage, je pensais qu'elle serait plus longue.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans les jours qui suivent, je m'arrange pour les faire se rencontrer dans les couloirs et salles de classe. Ils s'ignorent et ne se parlent même plus, ce qui me fait jubiler. Ils ne savent plus où ils en sont. J'ai espionné des conversations entre Violet et sa meilleure amie et entre Sirius et les Maraudeurs. Bon, évidemment, ces dernières conversations ne sont pas très instructives étant donné qu'elles tournent souvent à la farce. Je préfère les conversations entre Sirius et Lily, qui se sont plutôt rapprochés, depuis qu'elle sort avec James.

Mais là, ça y est. Dans leurs dernières conversations du jour, Sirius et Violet se sont enfin rendus compte de leurs sentiments. Je ne vous conte pas comme j'ai fait pour en arriver là, à leur faire réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Autant passer directement à la dernière étape.

OoOoOoOoO

Le problème est qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi butés l'un que l'autre, et ils n'avoueront jamais l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. A moins que quelqu'un d'assez habile intervienne. Comme moi, quoi. Attendez, avouez que pour le coup, j'ai carrément géré ! Déjà, mettre Lily et James ensemble, c'était un coup de maître.

Bref, je dois admettre que là, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée pour renverser la dernière barrière qu'ils s'obstinent à dresser entre eux. Aller leur parler ? Jamais ! J'aime mon anonymat, et ne compte certainement pas le sacrifier, même pour eux. Les enfermer dans un placard ? Un peu radical…

Je devrais les convaincre de se parler et de mettre au point leurs sentiments. Peut-être dois-je leur envoyer une lettre à chacun en me faisant passer pour l'autre, et leur donner un rendez-vous ? Hum… Bon, allons à la volière, j'aviserais là-bas.

Mais à peine ai-je posé la main sur la poignée que j'entends des sanglots qui viennent de l'autre côté de la porte. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, et écoute mieux. On dirait Violet, mais peut-être que je l'espionne tellement que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre partout. Je finis par jeter un sort de désillusion à la porte (ma spécialité…) pendant quelques secondes. C'est bien elle, tenant une lettre à la main. Sans vouloir être méchante pour elle (elle ne pleure pas pour rien, ça doit être grave), je suis heureuse, car elle m'offre un moyen de les rapprocher, elle et Sirius. Maintenant, comment attirer Sirius ici ? Il aime beaucoup son hibou grand-duc, donc si celui-ci va le voir, il le ramènera ici obligatoirement. J'ouvre très délicatement la porte. Heureusement, elle a le dos tourné, regardant par une des fenêtres. J'attends patiemment qu'elle sorte un mouchoir, et au moment précis où elle se mouche de toutes ses forces, je siffle une fois en direction du hibou. Je le connais bien, ainsi que la chouette de James et le chat de Peter. Il vient et se pose sur mon bras. Je referme délicatement la porte et descends les escaliers avant de me diriger vers une fenêtre.

Je lui souffle de rejoindre son maître, et il s'envole. Je remonte et tapote sur une pierre. Un trou apparait, et je me faufile dedans. Le passage se referme, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on peut le rouvrir de l'intérieur. Je n'ai qu'à attendre vingt minutes, et Sirius apparait. Il n'entend pas Violet pleurer puisqu'il entre. Je me dirige vers un autre point de vue, où je peux cette fois voir l'intérieur de la volière.

-Rien, tout va bien, dit Violet.

Il doit lui avoir demandé ce qu'il se passe.

-Non, ça ne va pas. C'est en rapport avec ta famille ?

Il lui attrape le bras, mais elle se dégage.

-Lâche-moi, de toute façon, tu ne comprends rien à rien.

Elle part en courant et claque la porte de la volière. Il la suit. A peine l'ai-je perdu de vue que je me précipite hors de ma cachette et les suis. Finalement, il réussit à la coincer dans un couloir. Je me cache non loin d'eux, derrière un mur. C'est un passage secret, cette fois.

-Je ne comprends pas, lâche Sirius.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

-Si. Il y a beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi tu m'évites, pourquoi on ne se dispute plus…

-C'est autant de ta faute que de la mienne, alors ne rejette pas tout sur moi.

-Moi, j'ai une raison.

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que moi, je n'en ai pas ?

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Ils ne pourraient pas passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Bon, déjà, au moins, Sirius a arrêté de parler du pourquoi elle pleurait et a demandé pour elle l'évite.

-Si, ça me regarde, puisque je suis le principal concerné, avec toi.

-Eloigne-toi de moi, Black.

-Pourquoi ? Je te fais de l'effet ?

-Oui, ne t'avais-je pas dit que je suis fan des Mollusques sans cervelle ?

Sirius doit se rendre compte que cette discussion ne mène à rien. Allez, sort un truc du genre « je t'aime ».

-Je te hais, Koch.

Bon, je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose comme « je t'aime, je te hais je te déteste, je t'adore » mais un truc du genre « je t'aime, alors embrasse-moi » ou « tu es le soleil de ma vie ». Bon, d'accord, c'est niais, mais ça fait du bien parfois, non ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que je suis à Serpentard et que je suis une Sang-Pure ? C'est un peu maigre, Black.

-Non. Pour ça.

Et alors, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que j'adore (bah oui, ça fait rêver), je le vois se pencher sur Violet et l'embrasser. Et à mon plus grand plaisir, elle ne le repousse pas et au contraire, passe un bras autour de son cou.

J'ai envie de sauter, de danser, de chanter, de rire et j'en passe.

Je me tourne dans le but de sauter et de danser, mais je m'immobilise brusquement en voyant une silhouette. Par Merlin.

Remus Lupin.

OoOoOoOoO

Tétanisée, je le regarde sourire tendrement en direction du couple qui s'embrasse encore. Puis il me regarde. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlent pour lui. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche.

-James et Lily, c'était toi, aussi ?

J'opine de la tête, puis contre tout attente, il s'éloigne de l'autre côté du passage secret. Mais il se retourne et me sourit.

-Merci.

Puis il se détourne définitivement.

OoOoOoOoO

Désormais, Violet et Sirius sont ensemble, c'est officiel. Je ne vous dis pas la surprise sur le visage des gens et le silence de la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils sont entrés ensemble. Moi seule savais ce qui s'était passé. Même Remus Lupin ne connaissait pas les détails du pourquoi du comment, bien qu'il s'en doute, j'en suis sure.

Remus Lupin…

Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi étrange. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner, finalement. Les autres jours, il m'a ignorée, comme toujours. Il n'a pas cherché à me regarder, encore moins à me parler. Mais un lien nous unit, je le sens. Lui n'a peut-être déjà plus conscience de mon existence, il m'a peut-être déjà oubliée, mais moi, je sens qu'on est liés. Par le secret des raisons de la mise en couple de Sirius et Violet, de James et Lily.

Et alors que je sors dans le parc, et que je vois Sirius et Violet se tenant la main, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée contraire à une du début de cette histoire. J'ai casé James et Sirius, et j'attends que Remus ait quelqu'un en vue pour faire de même avec lui, alors…

Finalement, ce sont ceux qu'on remarque le moins qui sont les plus importants.

* * *

_Alors, est-ce que ça mérite une review? (oui, c'était un peu niais et simple mais bon ^^')_


End file.
